narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameyuri Aoki
Is a Kunoichi hailing from a small remote twon. After her home village was ravaged by Fa' rao and his followers she became a follower to earn his trust and get close to him so that she would later be the one to defeat him. Her plans were interrupted by Raido X and Kaname Soga who managed to defeat Fa' rao and seal him before she was ready to move on him. Having failed in actually beating him she has resolved to erasing all remnants of him from the world giving her people peace. Background Born in a small merchant town to both Saya and Gouken Aoki, Ameyuri early on lived a simple life and lived among both parents. The town was a supportive town that found a way to support itself without too much help from any villages. Surviving mostly off their traded goods such as spices, rum, and other means of trade. Ameyuri's parents were even responsible for opening a trade school that taught the towns people how to learn the arts of marketing and trade. Giving the people more than enough funding from the outside to finance the town and only use villages when there was no choice left. Her father played an instrumental role in her life in terms of her choices ad decision making. Her father always played ninja with Ameyuri anhd told her bed time stories of great ninja who became strong to protect those close to them. With each passing night a new story was told which later made Ameyuri more and more interested in becoming a Kunouchi, to protect her town and those close to her. At nine years old her father allowed her to enroll in the academy of Konohagakure. She honed her skills and ascended among the ranks and even unlocked her clans most secret jutsu, the Pulse Release. Eagerly she showed her father and mother who were elated of their daughters discovery and told Ameyuri the origin of their backgrounds, her power was inherited from her father side of the family as he was hailed originally from the Chōsokabe Clan. Under her father's watchful eye he allowed Ameyuri to progress forward and learn the techniques and contents that he kept hidden in the scroll passed down from his father to him. Having never been able to use the clans jutsu he no longer had need for it and gave it to Ameyuri as her rite of passage. Ameyuri prowess soared and she was able to protect the town from multiple threats and invaders for a extend and time. She was hailed within the village as a heroine and was the backbone of the village. Protecting it from all threats both foreign and domestic. Silence Before the Storm As her fathers merchant school gained more popularity from the outside where more and more people came out looking to be taught the ways of the merchant. The school had such a great reputation that classes had become packed to capacity and their was simply no more room to allow others in. Ameyuri encouraged her father to expand his merchants schools beyond the twon and into other lands, allowing those he trusted to run the separate entity. Upon taking her advice her father went to the twon leaders to ask for public funding to create a separate school to allow more students in to learn the arts of trade. The Town leaders backed him, and soon teachers and leaders were appointed to lead the other school assuring it went into the right direction. Ameyuri was tasked with making sure the people and other materials arrived their safely and also protecting the building from those who would seek to bring harm to it. Ameyuri engaged in nuremous battles from local bandits and thug who sought to extort the school and steal from them. As the building construction was done classes soon began within the building, and for a small fee a four regiment of of classes would begin, breaking them down by semesters. Ameyuri herself also participated in these classes hoping to one day not only become the guardian for the school, but one of the leaders her father put trust in,, just like her mother. The funds processed from the fees of the payments allowed her hometown of Shukuba to prosper beyond their wildest dreams. This new found opulence would not go unnoticed as during the middle of the last semester a shady character by the name of Terrax began to surface. He was placed im the same class as Ameyuri, and he had habit of asking odd ended questions, some of which Ameyuri thought were more focused on scamming and cheating people out of their money. She pleaded to her father about being so polite to shady people but Gouken berated his daughter explaining the man was curious about the dark side to the life of being a merchant and that everyone has the right to know the truth. While her father was fully convinced in the man only being curious, Ameyuri suspected more but had no grounds to accuse him outside of his shady characteristics and bad vibe. As the semester came to an end Terrax came to Gouken offering a sweet deal about how he put in a good word with a friend of his named Fa' rao who happened to be a business man. Terrax spoke of his friend wanting to expand the learning system and make it world wide where each village and town could have a system which could generate enough money to support itself for all those who were interested. All Gouken would need to do is come meet with his friend to better discuss the details. Later that night Gouken came home elated to express how his dream of spreading his knowledge world wide was beginning to form. He told Saya, and Ameyuri about his invitation to meet Fa' rao and begin a deal to work out expansion of his schooling system. Ameyuri was happy for her father until he said who came offering the deal, it was none other than Terrax the one person in the classes she had a bad vibe about. Ameyuri didn't trust Terrax and his intentions at all, but her fathers happiness kept her quiet as she pushed these thoughts from her mind. Having gotten his family blessing Gouken left his family leaving with a smile and a wave as he went to meet with Terrax who would take him to Fa' rao and start the offer of country wide schools. Unknown to Saya and Ameyuri both it would be the last time they saw Gouken and his smile.... Three days had come and gone and before long Ameyuri began to suspect the worst, her mother Saya could do or say little to circumvent her daughters increasing worry so she encouraged her to go look. Saya though a capable ninja was not near the level of Ameyuri and lamented of not being able to go with her. Ameyuri began her investigation asking the towns people where was the last place her father was before he left town with a shady looking character named Terrax. Her father was known so his face around town was easy to spot, but she also described the white haired man as well to increase her chances of getting a lead. As the day pressed forward her search was fruitless until, she returned back to the school which was closed for now with her father away on a business trip. Ameyuri search through her fathers notes he would always write down ideas, or goals to which he wanted to reach, she hoped he had an entry on Terrax and the location of where he might have been taken. After rummaging through enough of his notes she came across a journal which consisted of his lessons plans and meetings. One of which documented an early meeting between Terrax and Gouken. Stating he was offered the chance to come to Takigakure in order to expand his school, he was given on week to decide. Another name appeared behind Terrax, a man named Fa' rao. Her father caught the eye of Fa' rao via a word put in my Terrax, and wanted to meet with him right away. More concerned than ever Ameyuri went home to drop the journal off to her mother so she could see for herself and then she would set out to Takigakure. Knowing the distance she needed to travel to reach takigakure she left early in the morning hoping to get a great start, once she arrived in town she could begin her investigation. She had managed to travel several hours from the village when she noticed a large swarm of birds also following in her direction. Looking back she saw a large trail of black smoke begin to hover over her small town. Ameyuri was left with a choice to run back and save the village and her mother, or press forward to save her father. She thought back of how her father told he shinobi would become strong to protect their love ones, but she never guessed she would have to choose who to save. Seeing that she was much closer to home than she was takigakure, she doubled back home. Using her prowess in the Pulse Release to speed up her travel time. When she arrived the town was in shambles and flames danced around the village like a festival of flames was taking place. Ameyuri frantically ran to her home to see if her mother as okay only to find a half charred corpse that was a lifeless husk. That husk was the remains of her mother. Rage had began to take over her mind and heart and she searched for who was responsible, Ameyuriwas ready to unleash her wrath on the first person who was involved with this attack. She found out that a couple of Hooded figures had attacked her town citing under the religious beliefs the town had indulged as greed and that the god Fa' rao decided to punish them for their Sins. These hooded figures introduced themselves as Tsuki no Ai, and Terrax was among them. Beside him was a man who he introduced as the very god he spoke of Fa' rao. IN rage and anger she blindly charged in and attempted to attack Fa' rao which resulted in her being easily defeated and suffering her first loss in battle. Rather than kill her he offered her the chance as he did other to serve him and become his followers rather than die as heretics. Before Ameyuri could refuse she was blackmailed by Terrax who discovered Gouken was her father early on, stating that as long as she agreed to become the Priestess to Fa' rao and spread his teaching her father would be allowed to live, if she refused he would die and so would she. Being backed into a corner she agreed under the condition that they leave the village alone, and her father remained untouched. Though she gave her word she in her heart of hearts had it out for both men and the rest of these hooded figures. She joined to not only save her father and townspeople, but as a way to study the group and learn just how to bring them down. Heretical Goddess After her surrender to Fa' rao and Tsuki no Ai she was given the objective to spread the teachings of her lord and ensure that mankind got his word. Ameyuri half assessed agreed only to shut them up and do as they asked provided her father was untouched. Which she would ask to check on him every chance she got to ensure they were keeping their word. During her first sermon where Fa' rao seemingly wiped a small town nearly off the map, her job was to gather the suriviors and preach to them of their sins and that if they would confess he would allow them to be forgiven and come with him as his followers. Ameyuri was given an alluring dress using her extremely attractive features to better gather the attention of the men and make them focus on her. Ameuri was introduced as the High Priestess and daughter of this god, which disgusted her more than anything. However with her plans no where near ready to take out Tsuki no Ai or Fa' rao she had no choice but to follow through with her mission. She managed to capture a few minds and even become a object of desire for the men who if nothing followed Fa' rao just to get the chance to be near his so called daughter. Fa' rao had often looked to Ameyuri as a daughter and promised to find her a king worth of her love and touch, which she scoffed at every time he brought it up. Ameyuri was more focused on discovering and taking mental notes of everyone she saw in tsuki no ai, learning their strengths weaknesses and habits. Due to their Arrogant and brash behavior she gathered information each time they wiped out a small village and she was led to preach. She always managed to gather a few minds for Fa' rao cause, and those who weren't were killed. Fa' rao had hoped to brain wash Ameyuri into the teachings to the point she would begin to believe in it herself, but this failed greatly. Each town they hit she loathed him more and more, biding time to when she could wipe that arrogance off the face of the earth then release her father and save her village. Fa' rao gave her the nickname Heretical Goddess because she didnt even believe whole heartedly within the teachings but yet still spread them. A trait he admired in her devotion to save her father. However she did not let a moment pass where she did not pay close attention to watching any of the members fight or talk about themselves, while she kept silent and said little to anyone. After a few years had passed she was close to finally making her move only she was beaten to the punch by someone else. Greatest Story Never Told Appearance Ameyuri inherited her mothers soft beauty features, as well as her facial structure. Ameyuri has often been mistaken for her mothers twin rather than her daughter, and is the considered the spitting of Saya Aoki. Ameyuri is the average height for a woman standing at 5 ft 8 inches and as she grew older grew into a very buxom figure. Her rather voluptuous figure has led to the downfall of many men and women who doubted her abilities assuming she was just eye candy or meant to be easy on the eyes. Ameyuri has very long blonde silky hair that she especially proud of and gold piercing eyes. She usually wears a practiced indifferent look on her face to keep her enemies guessing of her exact emotions. She changes her outfits frequently wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top and a long white skirt. In her hair at all times is a black barrette which keeps her long hair pinned back This was given to her by her mother many years ago and is something she cherishes greatly, she is never seen without it on. When she was high priestess for Fa' rao and Tsuki no Ai she wore a black dress with a few bracelets on her wrist, this dress was meant to fit her figure which was used to attract the attention of men so that she could spread the teachings of Fa' rao more effectively. Using her beauty as a weapon to pass the word of Fa' rao. Even members of her team and Fa' rao found himself dazed by the blonde beauty and her ability to take command of a room just by simply entering it. On her left arm she wears a long black glove sleeve that starts from her hand and reaches way up top her shoulder. She is seen mostly wearing this sleeve when she is getting ready to go into combat. Personality Ameyuri is known for her fierce will, great motivation and her drive. She is highly ambitious and always has her eyes set on a goal whether it is short term or long term. Her confidenc ein herself as a kunochi and a woman was instilled by her mother early on that women could lead and take charge the same way a man could. Teaching her morals and vlaues that would later manifest in the woman Ameyuri has become today, taught to never give up or play second fiddle she has always taken pride in her ability to command respect and admiration from others. To her town people she has become a beacon for strength to inspire those who looked up to her that when you fight to protect something dear nothing can stop you. Ameyuri is highly aware of her beauty and the effect it has on men who desire her and often takes teasing jabs at men who flirt with her stating she is more women than they are ready to handle. Showing she can be playful and exhibit a laid back attitude Ameyuri often wears a face of confidence and indifference and keep her emotions and expressions well guarded. With all her redeeming traits Ameyuri is known to hold grudges, and she will certainly seek revenge to those who wronged her. As noted with Fa' rao and other members of Tsuki no Ai. Ameyuri can be extremely vindictive, putting together an entire journal of info on members of tsuki no ai and how too best execute them in order by how she hated them. She has shown to be quite devoted and highly bold as even to the face of people like Terrax and Fa' rao she boldly stated her disgust in them and how she dreamed of the day she could avenge those he killed. Ameyuri is an great believer in forgive but never forget, but one thing she can't not stand to tolerate is liars, something that burns her to her very core. Her ability to forgive comes from her father who thought she often believed was to nice often admired how he always tried to find the good in people. Ameyuri has also shown a love for drinking and can usually be found drinking at one of the bars on inns her hometown. Ameyuri has shown herself to mostly be the quiet confident type, and let her actions speak, but she willing to talk when the situation calls for it or speak on how she feels about certain things. Ameyuri can be very loving and affectionate but equally just as deadly and fierce which is usually her motivation to looks out for others and fight for them. When it comes to love and men she often states she is not looking or interested at the time and that when the time comes she will cross that bridge. She stated in men she loves goals and mostly importantly confidence and the ability to take command, an aggressive but delicate man. One who can hold her interest and attention which she states has an expiration date because most men bore her with talk that pertains to more of inflating their egos rather than marketing themselves to her, which is why she has been mostly single all her life a running gag by the towns people who say she would be a great catch for a man. The few pet peeves she has are cowards, narcissist, liars and ego maniacs. Which are several traits she often finds in the men who approach her, which often led to her focusing more on her dreams and improving herself as a person rather than deal with men. Abilities Ameyuri is extraordinarily powerful and gifted shinobi, whose potential even with her current level has not even fully been reached. With her current level of mastery within the Pulse Release and the abilities and off set moves she has created so far she was able to stand and fight on equal footing with high profile named people such as Terrax, Raido X, and even Fa' rao. With her main style being Pulse Release she has created and offense and defense that is second to none in terms of versatility and raw power. She grew up in the academy and while she was never at the top of her class she had always shown great promise and aptitude over the other student. As she got older the trust her abilities became so great that she went on to guard the entire town by herself battling local bandits, and thugs to well known shinobi from actual villages. Having only being bested by one person in combat outright. Her abilities within this mastered move set truly making her a fearsome opponent her abilities were so great that she no only forced Raido X to retreat in their fight but to add insult to injury she managed to sever on of his arms off during their battle. Ameyuri kept the arm to remind Raido of as she put it" Remember who he was fucking with" Physical Prowess Ameyuri has been greatly underestimated by her peers in terms of speed and power. She has incredible natural cat like reflex that allow her to react within a minutes notice to a situation. Using her Pulse release to vibrate her molecules she can increase her sped well beyond human levels and move much faster than the averages persons brain could process. Her speed around the time when used in combat as become something of a myth for how fast she could move when engaging her pulse Release and accelerating. Using her ability to gather kinetic energy to bolster her speed and augment the power and momentum of her attacks. She has been known to hit incredibly hard for a female which often unleashing bone jarring hits, she has been known to use her pulse release to increase the kinetic energy of her blows giving her the ability to amplify her hitting power by changing the frequency of her vibrations and gather kinetic energy. Her punches can unleash damage from broken bones and internal bleeding to completely tearing through someone should enough force be gather. Though her appearance would state otherwise Ameyuri when in taijutsu has the mind of a brawler and can become increasing dangerous in shot ranges. Ameyuri can project vibro-shockwaves and unleash a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This gives Ameyrui the ability to effectively throw long range vibrational punches, and vibrate the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. BY maintaining her exertions for an extended period she can increase the intensity, speed, and even spread of these blasts. Ameyuri can also also create a vibrational shield that deflects blows dealt on her and make her nearly impossible to grab. Though she does run the risk of a catching the feedback from the from these blast if she is not careful, and increases the output beyond what her shield is capable of blocking. Her ability to use her techniques in such a manner has made most modern close combat styles against her null and void. She also has a techniques known as the Pulse Release: Kinetic Gentle Fist which she can employ in close combat when she is facing an rather sturdy and challenging foe. After learning a bit about the Hyuga and their ability to attack chakra points, she got interested in learning how to do this as well. Since she lacks the ability to properly see the Chakra Network she instead gathers up kinetic energy to use her Pulse Release which she can inject her opponents, once this has happened she can trigger a guided or timed pulse which can disrupt the flow of chakra into her opponents chakra network, shutting down central body parts that need chakra to flow through them to use in battle. Pulse Release Ameyuri wields the extremely rare kekkei tōta called the Pulse Release, combining the elements of lightning, wind, and yang. It is a style that focuses on various types of waves, pulsations, vibrations, and kinetic energy. Allowing her great influence with the outside world and creating disruptive effects and sensations against an opponents ninjutsu. As well as the creation of unique jutsu of her own giving her a plethora of options to choose to attack and defend from. The Pulse Release in the hands of Ameyuri is extremely dangerous given her set of abilities and tactics of being able to increase the wavelength and frequency of her moves. She can induce and episode of seismic activity using her powers to influence earthquakes to occur and though she joked when stating it, claimed she could nearly start seismic activity up to the point of conjuring up platonic shifting completely reshaping a battle field. Near large bodies of water and surfaces using this same principle she can also create massive tidal waves which can also use to her advantage with a few of her other known techniques that involved lightning and her wind release. Combined with her talent in effectively using kinetic energy to build up a charge she has a wide range of options to choose and implement in combat. She can vibrations that influences oscillations and disrupt the equilibrium of opponents and throw their senses out of sync leaving them greatly disoriented and dazed. Disrupting each of the five natural senses and turning them against their opponent even making their focusing their chakra and increasingly difficult task. Vibration Frequencies Vibration is a mechanical phenomenon whereby oscillations occur about an equilibrium point. These vibrations can be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary measures. Pulse Release allows a user to use their chakra to dictate and control the frequency at which vibrations and oscillations can be spread, used and controlled. The more concentrated the exerted chakra is, the more powerful the frequency can vibrate allowing her to break weapons such as swords, Kunai and other materials. Weakening them on a structural scale and cause the weapon to shatter under the intense pressure. She often uses this for hardened materials or surfaces or when facing those who rely on the Earth Release. Making each of those used against her increasing difficult to maintain its structural integrity. Ameyuri stated it took years of practice to find what frequency metal needed to resonate at to weaken it on a structural level, where as other materials are easy to shatter and break, needing a much lesser frequency. Ameyuri could use varying types of frequency for different effects which allowed her to apart to the situation at hand. * Sound Vibration One of the many deadly vibrations she has in her disposal is the ability to unleash sound vibrations that can affect her opponents creating deafening sounds. Giving way to intense vibrations that can cause pain briefly inhibit her opponent's senses, as well functions that would require any form of concentration. She can induce high pitch frequencies that can drive animals crazy and violent which she has used to attack bandits, and local thugs. Using that as a tactic to overwhelm her opponents by sending these animal into a crazed frenzy. She could lower the frequency to create low sound waves which would function to weaken and destroy structural formations. This can cause intense pain to a opponents auditory systems and even do damage to ones hearing temporarily or permanently. She can use mediums such as Wind and Water to better amplify and carry her Sounds Wave Vibrations to affect a larger area or cover more distance. Increasing of decreasing the wavelengths and intensity. The effect from go to ear piercing to bone rattling which can disorient an opponents body making their bones feel like they are grating among each other. All most of her well known attacks her control over sound vibration is consider the most deadly as she has brought even the greatest of shinobi to their knees in combat using sound vibrations alone TBC * Molecular Vibration * Air Oscillation Wave Creation * Shock Waves Inertia Absorption plays a large part of the energy and blast radius she can create she releases shockwaves. The more energy gathered the greater the release of pressure that can be generated into a specified blast zone and do minor to extreme. * Electromagnetic Waves Being that she is a Lighting Release user she can have an interesting effect on lighting based techniques launched at her. Using the wave property of Absorbtion. A wave possesses the same natural frequency and impinges upon an atom the electrons of that atom will be set into vibrational motion. If this wave of a given frequency strikes a material with electrons having the same vibrational frequencies, then those electrons will absorb the energy of that wave and transform it into vibrational motion. This allows Ameyuri to create a resonance with the electromagnetic waves created from her vibrational motion to create a natural resonance to absorb incoming charges or cancel them out by raising the vibrational frequency above that of the said charge. This combined with her Inertia Absorption ability allow her to collect the velocity of lighting since it travels in one direction and absorb that into stored kinetic energy she can use for later. TBC * Seismic Waves TBC Kinetic Energy *'Inertia Absorption' TBC Intelligence Sensory Capabilities Trivia *According to her entrees in her Journal. **Ameyuri's hobbies are reading, writing, cooking and chasing off threats to her town. **Ameyrui wishes to fight Fa' rao, Kaname Soga, Raido X **Ameyuri's favorite food is Pizza, her least favorite food is raw oysters. **Ameyuri has completed 45 missions, 15 D-Rank, 15 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 2 S-rank. She has done several non official missons that were not based within a ninja village **Ameyuri's favorite phrase is ''Shake things up a bit '' *Some of Ameyuri's personality stems from my actual fiance. Category:Characters Category:Females